battleofthegodsroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Nejireta
Nejireta Sad.png|Nejireta before Demon Attack Bloody Nej.jpg|Nejireta after getting her revenge Nejireta.jpg|"This is what you deserve..." Nej as Human.jpg|Nej's Human Form (Yes she is not completely soulless) Cat of Nine Tails Whip (Ouch).jpg|Nej's Whip (It's sometimes on fire) Warning! There are some messed-up things in this article! Name: 'Nejireta (meaning "twisted") '''A bit about Nej: '''She is the Goddess of Pain and Torture. She punishes the damned souls with her flaming whip and has an army of youkai at her command. Mind you, she has a strong sense of justice. She would never, ''never, punish the innocent. It's only her job to make sure the evil get what they deserve. She can be cruel and harsh, but she believes she is doing the right thing. She is the girlfriend of Sensau. Although she sometimes gets a teensy bit frustrated with their conflicting personalities, they are great friends and hang out a lot. '''Personality: She is seriously messed up. Like a LOT. Seriously. If you step on her foot or accidentally brush against her, she will either shut you in an iron maiden or take out her cat o' nine tails and whip you with it 1000 times. Also, when she is attacking you, she tends to yell what she's about to do. For example: "Go! Completely Indestructable Blazing Wall Of Flames Made From Pain And Terror Itself!!!!" Appearance: '''Okay, so since there is no distinguishable pattern about the appearance of various pictures, I shall add a general description of Nejireta. When she was little, her hair was black and quite short. But when she went into the Netherworld, it started turning brown. After she gained her new name and powers, her hair went bright red, most likely because she never washed the blood out. Although she is actually several centuries old, she maintains the appearance of a small child, probably because time stands still in the Netherworld, so she never really had time to grow old. Probably just as well. '''Abilities: Mind Control: '''She has complete control over any souls willingly given to her: For example, she could make them kill someone close to them if she felt like it, but sometimes a person's subconscious is so strong that she can't fully control them. '''Whip of Fire: '''She uses it as often as she can because its one of her favourite devices of torture, if not the most painful. She weilds it expertly, and if anyone else tries to use it, their hands will be burnt off. '''Smile in the Dark: '''Her smile has been known to drive people insane. '''Afterimage: '''She conjures up an image of someone's life which only shows highlights, or main points in the person's life. She uses this to find out what kind of punishment she should give them, if any. She uses this to judge whether someone should be tortured or not. Not even "the Voice" can change her mind once it's made up. That's no little acheivement. The Voice is very persuasive. '''Razor: '''Ick. Lets not go into this. Lets just say she follows in the Joker's footsteps. '''Lunatic Mode: '''Pretty much, she uses every projectile she has (throwing knives, nails, stuffed toys, anything) and sets them alight, then throws them all at her enemy. She needs to say a spell to make this work. It's a freaking long spell. ''Mugen no meiro: Means "Endless Maze". This is not exactly a torture, but it's cruel, nonetheless. Nejireta erects huge black walls around the target, which cannot be broken unless Nej herself breaks them, they are innocent and not deserving of this punishment, or the person being trapped is an ''extremely powerful God or Goddess. If none of those apply to your situation, your character is stuffed. The maze is only a square kilometre, but still, no matter which direction you go, there is no way out. There are also a wide range of nasties hidden inside the maze. It's mostly Nej's youkai, but there are also things like death traps (which are mostly iron maidens hidden under the floors) and lost souls that have been condemned to wandering through this maze. There's also the fact that you can experience hunger and thirst, but there are no sources of food or water inside. ''Shi no honō: Means "flames of death". She can make flames erupt from the ground and either burn or just scare the enemy. It is ''impossible to not be frightened of these flames. 'Power drill: '''o.e '''Organ: '''She makes an organ appear and plays it like a crazy person. She plays several things, but she likes playing her own theme. She mostly uses it for fun, or if she feels like showing off how awesome she is before she goes into the actual torture. '''Teleport: '''She vanishes in an explosion of flames, reappearing somwhere entirely different. '''Chains: '''Chains appear from nowhere and wrap around the foe, binding them unnecesarily tightly. She sometimes uses this, but not much. If she needs to, she uses this if her victims refuse to come quietly to the netherworld, but she prefers to use the cunning method of cutting off the victim's limbs and teleporting them there. '''Freddy Krueger: '''She goes inside a person's dreams and scares the heck out of them '''A thousand tortures: '''Like a last resort. She gathers all the kinds of tortures she knows of (which means all of them) and uses them on one person. The only problem is, when she uses this, she falls asleep to regain energy. This doesn't sound like a problem, but it's a huge problem because it gives her victim the smallest chance of revenge, and she is one of the three Goddess that can be killed. If she dies in her Goddess form, then she will lose her power and become a mere child again. '''Past: '''She wasn't always a Goddess. She was once a human, although her parents are unknown. Her home was the forest, and there she lived, wandering around with no place to go. Then one day, she was attacked by a pack of demons. Although they didn't kill her, they chased her through the forest day and night. She was sure she would die from the terrible wounds she suffered. When the demons tired of chasing her and closed in for the kill, she prayed for the Gods to save her, and that was when a shadow fell over the forest and a huge crevice opened up in the earth, and she fell through. Then she went into a coma, and woke up several centuries later. By this time she was fully healed. She wasn't sure what to do, but then she heard a voice coming from all around her. It told her that it was safe from the demons here, but soon she would have to leave and then they would come back for her. She was terrified that she would be attacked again, but the voice told her that it would give her the power to chase away the demons and protect herself. She accepted the power and travelled back to the earth to get her revenge on the demons. There was a huge massacre, and a lot of blood, until finally all the demons lay dead. She was horrified at what she had done. She threw down her weapons and ran away to a cliff. She was about to hurl herself off the edge when she heard the voice again. It told her that she had done a good job, and that those demons would have hurt many more people if it hadn't been for her. It managed to convince her that she had done the right thing, until she finally knew the voice was right. A few days later, the voice came to her again, telling her that there was a murderer on the loose, and that he was killing hundreds of innocent people. She thought about how horrible death was, and then set out to find the murderer. It took a while, but she eventually tracked him down and cornered him. That was when she realised she could see tormented souls all around him, and knew they were the people he had killed. She felt a rush of anger, and the next thing she knew, he was dead on the ground. After this killing, she realised that there were many more people like this and they needed to be punished for what they did. She then made a whip and set out to find more people like this. Eventually, her own duty corrupted her and she began to enjoy the torturing, and by this point, she had a new name. The voice had named her Nejireta, the Goddess of Torture. ' ''' '''This crazy character is owned by _Kogata_ Category:Gods and goddesses Category:Role playing character Category:Female Characters